Darkness Within
by PhoenixFirre
Summary: Old enemies return and new choas is sure to follow when Cecil and his goons invade the museum.
1. chapter 1

"Whoo, boy! I tell you, if ol' Rexy were goin' faster, we wouldn't have a front desk!" Jed laughed from where he and Octavius sat in their mini jeep.

"Jedidiah, if my hands were not shaking, I'd strangle you." Oct said.

Jed gave his friend a hearty slap on the back as he laughed.

"JEDIDIAH!!!"

The cowboy winced when he noticed Larry running in.

"Hey, Gigantor."

"Sacajawea saw the whole thing! If it happens again I'm taking your jeep." The night gaurd growled.

"Sorry."

"Lawrence, what seems to be the problem now?" Teddy asked as he rode in on Texas.

"Oh, nothing. Just that Jed nearly destroyed the front desk." Larry said, frowning. "Again."

"Honestly, lad, pouting will do nothing." Teddy said as he jumped off his horse.

"Look, I'm sorry. We were just messin' around. What's got you so on edge?" Jed asked.

"Indeed, Lawrence, you seem a little high strung tonight."

Larry rubbed his neck nervously. "Ah, Rebecca's going on the road again. Always makes me a little nervous."

"She'll be fine, I'm sure. Come, the Huns are having a little brawl with the Neanderthals."

NATM

After settling the feud, Larry and Teddy were heading to the break room for coffee when they saw Ahkmenrah running towards them.

"What's the hurry, son?" Teddy asked as Ahk came to a halt.

The Pharaoh swallowed as he straightened. "The tablet's gone!" He cried.

"Gone?! What do you mean gone?!" Larry cried.

"Was it there when you awoke tonight?" Teddy asked.

"I believe so, I'm not entirely sure. Do you think Dexter stole it?"

"Not likely, Dexter would know better."

Larry scowled, feeling like Teddy put too much faith in the monkey.

"Why don't we go make sure?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Teddy raised an eyebrow, before the three men set off.

They were passing by the Hall of African Mammals, when they noticed that Dexter had been locked up with them.

"I guess he never got out. So he didn't steal the tablet." Larry pointed out. "This time." He muttered under his breath.

Teddy rubbed his chin. "Then who? Surely none of the other exhibits?"

"I don't see why they would. Besides, most of them still fear that a curse will be put on them if they walk in." Ahk said, awkwardly.

Larry shot Ahk a sympathetic look before turning to Teddy.

"What about Lewis and Clark? They're always looking for something new to discover. Last week it was how a coffee machine worked. I still don't think Clark had calmed down."

"Sacajawea said they were going to explore the Hall of Gems tonight." Teddy explained.

Suddenly the intercom went off, sending a painful feedback throughout the museum.

The animals started to cry out from the pain.

"What in heaven's name?!" Teddy yelled.

"Someone's messing with the intercom!" Larry cried. "Come on!"

NATM

The front desk was empty once the three man approached.

"Gigantor!" Jed cried as he and Oct rode in.

"The gods are angry!" Oct cried.

"No, it was just the intercom." Larry assured them.

"I don't think the intercom's s'posed to make our ears bleed." Jed said.

"It usually doesn't act up like that." Larry said.

Teddy frowned as he noticed a cord cut. "Unless it's been tampered with."

"McPhee's going to kill me. This thing is brand new!" Larry said.

"Teddy!"

The group turned to see Sacajawea racing from the hall.

"Sacajawea? What's wrong?" Teddy asked as the Shoshone native ran towards him.

"They're back!" She cried.

"Who?"

"Hello, boys."

The group looked up. Standing on the staircase were the former night guards, Cecil, Reginald and Gus, wearing their old uniforms and in Cecil's hand was the tablet.

"Hello, Larry, you didn't think we'd give up that easily, did you?" Cecil asked.

Larry tightened his grip on his flashlight whilst Teddy drew his sword.

"Cecil!" Larry growled.

"Well, well. You certainly have changed." Cecil said.

"Wish I could say the same for you!"

"Button up, buttercup!" Gus snapped.

"Give me my tablet!" Ahk shouted.

Cecil laughed. "Well, lookie here, boys. The monster has been released from his box ."

"I am not a monster!" Ahk cried.

"He's baiting you, don't listen." Sacajawea said.

"Haven't they figured out that it was a mistake releasing you?"

Ahk frowned.

"That's enough, Cecil!" Teddy barked.

"Oh, Teddy, is this what we get after all those years of service?" Reginald asked.

Sac squeezed Teddy's hand as he growled. "I protected them!" He barked.

"And I suppose you never told them how much you risked to protect them." Reginald said, raising an eyebrow.

Teddy glance around at the few who had gathered to listen before his eyes landed on Sac's solft, brown ones.

Cecil narrowed his own eyes and whispered something into the tablet. A second later, the tablet started to glow.

"All right, Larry, enough talk, we're here to finish something we sadly never go a chance to. You're going to gather all the jewelry and you're going to bring it us. Understand?"

Larry frowned, dumbfounded. "No." He said. "I don't answer to you.

The tablet grew brighter.

"Maybe not, but tp him you do." Cecil said nodding towards Teddy.

"Never." The President growled.

"Very well, then I'll have to used force. Yah!" Cecil cried raising the tablet. A light burst through, striking Teddy in the chest, knocking him to ground.

"Teddy!" Sac cried racing to his side.

Ahk stood, too shocked to move.

Questions were forming in his mind, questions that seemed to have no answers.

Sacajawea's frantic voice snapped him out of his daze and he turned to see her shaking his shoulders.

"Teddy?" She asked, placing her hand on his cheek.

With a slight groan, Teddy opened his eyes, but instead of his usual sea blue eyes, they were burning red.

Before Sac could say anything, Teddy pushed her away as he stood.

"Attack!" Cecil cried.

Teddy growled as he faced the group before charging for Larry.

Not knowing what to do, Larry was knocked the ground with painful thud.

"Teddy, please!" Ahk cried, attempting to stop his friend. But the President pushed the Pharaoh away with ease.

Attila, who had been watching from the hall, let out a battle cry as he and his men raced for the old night guards.

But they never reached them.

Larry's eyes eyes widened as he watched Teddy take out the Huns one by one with incredible speed.

Suddenly, Lewis and Clark came racing in. "Great scott, Teddy, what has gotten into you?!" Clark cried.

Lewis watched in horror as Teddy threw Attila to the ground.

Attila growled as he reached for his weapon, but Teddy grabbed it first and with it, hit the lead hun with a powerful blow to the head, knocking him unconscious.

Sac watched in horror as her adoptive brothers charged forward to help. Teddy glared as he picked up a club and threw it, knocking the men down.

"Teddy!" Sac cried.

The President turned to her before he was taken down by Larry and Ahk.

"Come on, man, you can fight this!" Larry said as he tried to hold his friend down.

But Teddy responded by hitting Larry in the stomach and smacking him in the face, sending his backwards.

Ahk grunted as he landed on the floor, beside Attila's weapon.

Taking it in his hands, Ahk turned to the man whom had become like a second father and frowned, unable to bring himself to hurt the President.

"Ahk!" Jed cried as Teddy noticed the frozen Pharaoh and delivered a painful kick to the chest, sending him backwards.

Ahk coughed before gasping as Teddy pinned him to the ground, his hand brought back into a fist.

"Stop!" Cecil bellowed.

Teddy glared for a moment before standing.

Cecil laughed as he and his men looked over the unconscious Huns and Larry on the ground a few feet away, with a purple color forming around his eye.

"Now, let's try this again. Give us what we want and you get your old Teddy back. Refuse and we let Teddy loose on the rest if the museum. Bring it to the loading bay. You have till 4."

Cecil then snapped his fingers and Teddy followed as the night guards went up the stairs, leaving Larry and the others alone in silence.

The only sound in the room was the sound of Sacajawea's cries.

 **End of the first chapter, hope you guys liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Qoheleth: As an answer to your question, the tablet doesnt HAVE to be in the Pharaoh exhibit, but in the museum, or at least that I think.**

 **arwenishtar: Thank you for your continued support.**

 **Well, onto chapter 2:**

Silence hung in the air like an unwanted visitor.

Only Sac's faint cries could be heard.

Larry was trying to wake Atilla and his Huns whilst Lewis was sitting with Ahk. When Atilla finally awoke, he had a few foul words to say, though no one could understand him. But judging by Ahk's look, it was not something to be translated.

"What in God's name was that all about?" Clark asked from where he sat with Sac.

Larry was giving a brief explanation when Sac interrupted.

"What happened to him?!" She cried.

"Lady Sacajawea, don't worry. I'm sure Larry has a plan. Right, my liege?" Oct asked turning to the night guard.

But Larry had his attention on Ahk.

"What happened? I thought you were the only one who could control the tablet."

"I am!" Ahk argued. "At least I thought I was. The tablet only responds to someone who speaks Egyptian."

Realization then hit Ahk like a mallet. "Cecil must have learned the language and now has the control."

"And Teddy?" Lewis asked.

"I've never seen the tablet do something like that. My father would have warned me of something like this. This is dark magic."

"Is there a way to change him back?" Jed asked.

"Maybe, but the tablet needs my touch, otherwise it will not work."

Larry frowned. "Okay," He said, standing. "Let's get the jewelry."

Ahk looked up. "What?"

"You gotta be joking, Gigantor!" Jed yelled.

"It's the only way to get Teddy back." Larry said.

"How do we know they'll keep their word?" Oct asked.

"We don't."

"You risk getting fired, Larry." Ahk said.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Larry said.

"No, Larry." Sacajawea said, standing with him. "There must be another way.

"Like what, Sac?" Larry snapped. "If we don't get those jewels, you're going to loose Teddy forever. Is that what you want?"

Sac stared back at him. "No, but I do not wish to lose you too. From what I was told, this museum was a prison, until you came along." Sac's eyes softened. "You made this museum a home, a family. Teddy may have protected this museum, but you made it safe. And I will not hear of you taking a risk like this again, is that understood?"

Larry frowned, before nodding.

"Good. We will think of another way."

"We could set a trap..." Ahk suggested. "We could lure them out with the jewels and jump them."

Larry nodded."Okay, good. Atilla and his guys can hold 'em back while Clark and Lewis grab Teddy. Ahk, you go for the tablet. Sac, tie 'em up. I'll be calling the police."

Atilla nodded in agreement before making a tearing motion woth his hands.

"No, no limb ripping." Larry said.

The Hun pouted. " _Just a little?_ " He asked.

Larry frowned. "Fine. Ahk, you come with me, we're going to gather the jewelry while Sac and the others get some rope.

NATM

Ahk sighed as he opened another drawer, revealing more priceless jewels.

He and Larry were in one of the offices where the jewelry was studied before being put on display.

The young Pharaoh was worried. Ever since he had been released from his coffin, he had felt alone. But when Larry and Teddy and the others befriended him, he felt like part of a family again. But he worried about the burden Teddy carried.

The President had taken him aside a few nights after his release and apologized several times before explaining that if he would have released him, the museum would be in danger. Not by Ahkmenra but by the night guards. The said men had threatened to harm the exhibits if he ever dared to unlock the sarcophagus. Teddy couldn't risk it.

Ahk knew that Teddy was not a man to share his problems, which made everyone concerned. Larry was protector of the museum and everyone respected him, but Teddy was the leader, the father. And if they lost him...

Ahk shuddered, attempting to shake the thought out of his mind.

Whilst Larry and Ahk were getting the jewels Sac, Lewis and Clark were gathering rope from a a few of the exhibits.

"This should do." Clark said as he turned to Sacajawea, but the Shoshone native was silent, her mind else where.

"Sac, are you alright?" Clark asked, knowing full well that it was a foolish question to ask.

"What if we can't change him back?" Sac asked, her eyes and cheeks puffy from the tears that she'd shed before.

"My dear, you are not the only one who lost someone. Lewis and I lost a brother and Ahkmenrah and Larry, well God knows that Teddy is a father to them."

Sac nodded as Clark continued. "We will get him back." He said as he took her into a hug.

NATM

The group met in the hall before starting down to the loading bay.

"Alright, Lewis, Clark, Attila, we'll lead them out here and you guys will jump them. Ahk, you and I will go hand in the jewels."

"And me?" Sac asked.

Larry shuffled his feet. "Sac, you stay here. I don't want you to be in there in case there's trouble."

"I can handle myself." Sacajawea argued.

The night gaurd winced at her tone. "I know, but when Teddy is in the middle, I don't want you to take an unnecessary risk."

"Saving Teddy is not an unnecessary risk. He is mine and I will help him."

"I respect that, but one wrong move and those guys might change YOU. Think about how Teddy will feel. He wouldn't want you to take the risk."

Sac was silent for a moment, her eyes burning with anger. "Fine." She said.

"Jed, Oct hang here with Sac. We'll be back."

"Be careful, Gigantor!" Jed said.

NATM

The loading bay was dark, boxes stood along side the wall. The only light was coming from the lamp post that stood just outside.

With the box of jewels tucked under his arm, Larry felt his way through the darkness with Ahk by his side.

Suddenly the lights switched in and the two winced as the room lit up.

"Ah, Larry. I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't show up." Cecil sneered as he walked from behind a box.

Larry showed him the box. "Now let Teddy go." Then to Ahk, he whispered. "Get ready."

"Teddy!" Cecil shouted.

The President arrived with Reginald and Gus behind him. Taking his sword, Teddy raised it to Larry's chin.

"The jewels." Reginald said.

"Ahk!"

The Pharaoh grabbed his cloak and swung over Reginald head before pulling him to the ground. Turning to Gus, he kicked him in the chest sending him backwards.

Larry stared. "Not what I had in mind, but..."

Just then he saw Teddy raise his sword, ready to strike.

"Run!" Larry cried and he and Ahk began to lead the night gaurds into the hallway.

Together, they ran passed Lewis and Clark who immediately jumped Reginald and Gus, pinning them to the ground.

But before Attila could grab Cecil, Teddy charged, knocking the Hun to the ground with a loud thud.

"Get them!" Cecil roared as he he and Teddy chased after Ahk and Larry.

Panicked, the two raced up the stairs and without hesitation, through the door to the roof.

Larry skidded to a stop whilst Ahk tried to bar the door.

"Great idea, Larry, lead them to one place where we have no escape!" Ahk shouted.

Larry ran his fingers through his dark hair, realizing his mistake. "I didn't know what to do!"

Before Ahk could argue, there came a large bang to the door.

"They're coming!" Ahk cried.

Larry looked around before spotting a small pole. Dropping the box of jewels, he held the pole with a weak grip.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Teddy charged in like a rabid dog, leaping for Larry and pinning him to the floor.

"Teddy!" Larry cried. "Please!"

Ahk ran to assist, hoping to throw Teddy off, but he was stopped by Cecil as the gaurd grabbed his cloak and threw him against the wall.

Chuckling, Cecil grabbed the box and smiled, the tablet still glued to his hand.

"It was nice knowing you, Larry." He said as he turned.

But as he did, he was met with a brick to the face.

Ahk panted as he picked up another brick and walked towards the fallen gaurd.

Carefully, he reached for the tablet, but Cecil grabbed his arm and delivered a powerfull punch to his nose, sending him backwards.

Wiping the blood frim his face, Cecil stood. "You're more trouble then you're worth. I was right to keep you locked up. You're a danger to this museum."

Ahk coughed as he held his bleeding nose. "I'm not the monster here."

Cecil growled as he kicked him in the stomach.

"Ahk! Don't listen to him!" Larry cried as Teddy held him.

The President stood, pulling Larry with him and slamming him into the wall.

"Teddy, come on, man! Please!" Larry cried as he struggled. "I know the real you is in there somewhere! Cecil's going to kill Ahk if we don't do anything!"

And then, for the first time in hours, Teddy spoke, but instead of his usual soft, calm voice, this one was low and threatning and for the first time since he had know him, Larry was afraid of the President.

"I was a fool to think that this, this beast could ever be a good man." Teddy said. "A monster like him needs to hunted and killed."

Larry whimpered, unable to believe what he was hearing. "Teddy, you, you don't actually think that! The kid looks up to you! You're his mentor!"

"He is a menace, a danger to us all. You were a fool to trust him! Look into my eyes, boy!"

Larry winced as he turned until his blue eyes were locked with the President's blazing ones.

"You're weak, Lawrence."


	3. Chapter 3

**the-electric-phantom: Just out of curiosity, what were you expecting? And thanks for commenting**.

 **a** **rwenishtar: The guards will get whats coming to them. Thanks for the review.**

"You're weak, Lawrence."

Those words hit Larry like a blow to the gut. Teddy's approval was something Larry worked hard for each night and to be called weak by the President himself, it hurt worse then the injuries he had sustained earlier.

Ahk winced as he was thrown against the wall once more. His strength was failing him and so was his well kept temper.

Suddenly, as Cecil went in for another kick, Ahk grabbed his leg and pulled it from under him, flipping him to the ground.

"Enough..." The Pharaoh growled.

Jumping to his feet, Ahk delivered a kick to Cecil's stomach sending him backwards.

Grabbing a pole, Ahk twirled it in the rythim of a warrior, like his father before him.

Cecil gasped as Ahk struck him in the leg before grabbing a pole himself.

"Teddy!" Cecil cried before Ahk struck him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

As soon as the guard was down, Ahk dove for his tablet, quickly grabbing it in his hands. Taking a deep breath, he spoke in his language, ordering it to change Teddy.

"You!" Teddy growled as he released Larry. But before he could reach the young man, he let out a pained shout as he dropped to one knee.

Ahk bit his lip nervously. Don't fight it, Teddy, he thought.

Suddenly, he felt someone grab his neck, forcing him to drop the tablet.

"Cecil!" Larry crie

"Give me the tablet. Or he goes over the edge."

Ahk whimpered. "Larry! Don't!" He cried before he felt Cecil's grip tightened.

Larry glared. "Take it." He said.

Cecil smiled as he tossed Ahk, making him stumble. But Larry was quick and sprinted to grab him before he went over the edge.

The night gaurd grabbed the tablet and pointed it towards the two.

"Oh, Larry, you have been a thorn in my side for so long." Cecil snarled.

Larry tightened his grip on Ahk.

"Finally, I'm going to remove you."

Teddy winced as he stood. Noticing the scene before him, he raced into action.

Larry and Ahk winced and just as lightning shot from the tablet, Teddy arrived and pushed them away from the edge, as the light struck him in the side.

"TEDDY!!!" Larry cried out as his friend went over the edge.

Cecil growled as he grabbed the box lying by the door and raced back inside.

Once he was gone, Larry and Ahk scrambled to the edge...

And nearly sighed in relief when they saw Teddy, their Teddy, hanging by a ledge.

Each grabbing an arm, Larry and Ahk pulled him up.

Teddy took a deep breath. "Boys, I-" But before he could finish, both men took him into a tight hug which Teddy welcomed.

Once they broke from him, Teddy frowned. "I can not begin to say how sorry I am." Teddy said. Then he looked up. "I didn't hurt anyone did I?" He asked.

"Everyone is fine." Larry tried to assure him.

"Ahkmenrah, son, I am sorry. I- what have I done!?" Teddy groaned placing his head in his gloved hands.

Ahk frowned. "Is was dark magic that controlled you, Teddy. I am sure the museum will understand and I am positive Sac will too."

"Well find out later, right now we gotta find Cecil, before he escapes the museum." Larry said.

NATM

The three head downstairs where they found Clark unconscious on the floor.

"Clark, dude!" Larry cried as he went to help.

After some shoulder hitting, Clark awoke and quickly grabbed Larry's wrist before he could slap him.

"What happened?" Ahk asked as Larry helped him up.

"Cecil, that, that bastard. I was coming to help, when he came down the stairs and hit me over the head with the tablet."

"Where are the others?" Teddy asked.

"Teddy! Good to have you back. You all right?" Clark asked as he slapped the President's shoulder.

"I will be once I know Sacajawea is all right."

"They're fine, they are keeping the exhibits safe until we can secure these men."

"Where are the other two?" Ahk asked.

"Attila has them in the office."

"Come, we must catch Cecil before he leaves." Teddy said.

Clark frowned. "Leaves without the other guards?"

"He did last time!" Larry said as they raced off.

The halls were disturbingly quiet, with no one in sight. With the loading bay as their destination, the three men raced on.

As soon as they reached it, they heard a car engine starting.

Teddy put his fingers to his lips and whistled.

A few moments later, the pounding of hooves were heard before Teddy's horse, Texas appeared.

Quickly mounting him, Teddy turned to Ahk and Larry. "Call Rexy, I'm going after Cecil!" He said before urging his horse forward.

The chilly night air hit Teddy like tiny daggers against his face as Texas races outside. The heavy snow flying as Texas kicked through it.

"Yah!" Teddy shouted as taillights came into view.

Texas pulled up to the passenger window where they could see Cecil in the front, the tablet in the seat beside him. Taking his sword, Teddy used the handle to break the window, smashing glass everywhere.

"Pull over, Cecil!" Teddy growled.

But Cecil ignored as he tried to gain control of the van that was beginning to slip on the slick roads. Finally, the van went off the small road they were traveling on and into Central Park with Texas close behind.

Teddy saw a chance and began to reach for the tablet that had knocked against the door on the turn. He almost had it, before Cecil saw and swirved the van, making Teddy slip off Texas.

With a gloved hand, Teddy quickly grabbed the window and slammed against the door, hanging on for dear life.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, which told Teddy that help was on the way.

With a mighty triumphant roar, Rexy appeared with Ahk and Larry on his back.

"Teddy!" Ahk cried.

Teddy grunted as he reached for the tablet once more and grabbed it. With his weakning grip, he flung it into the snow.

Larry pulled Rexy to a halt whilst Ahk slid down and started digging in the snow before his hands touched gold. Taking the tablet to his chest, he sighed in relief before seeing Teddy still on the van.

Teddy grunted as he waited until it was safe to jump, but before he could let go, Cecil grabbed his wrist.

"Sun'll be up in a few hours. I'll see you turn to dust!" He snapped.

Teddy glared before looking forward and closing his eyes before turning to Cecil.

"Never again." Was all that was said before Teddy pulled himself in and grabbed the wheel, making the van spin out of control before hitting a tree and crashing violently into a ditch.


	4. Chapter 4

The snow was starting to fall as Ahk and Larry jumped off Rexy and peered into the ditch.

The vehicle was scrunched up, twisted and half buried in the snow and bushes. The van, white in color, was starting to disappear in the snowy landscape.

"We got to get them out." Larry said, his voice barely a whisper.

Ahk nodded.

The two carefully slid into the ditch and looked around. The front was smashed and hardly recognizable. The tires were bent and the doors were stuck shut.

Ahk, who was not familiar with vehicles, began to tear up as he surveyed the scene before him. "I-I don't think anyone could have survive this." He said, quietly.

But Larry refused to believe that their friend was dead, but his hope was soon twisted as he saw Teddy's hat lying in the snow, torn and battered.

Carefully, he bent down and picked it up. "Oh my- Teddy?" Larry whispered.

Ahk frowned as he watched Larry walk over to driver's side.

Larry was about to open the front door when suddenly, something reached out of the broken window and grabbed his arm, pulling him close.

Larry's eyes widened as he saw Cecil, his uniform torn, with blood seaping through and bruises and cuts upon his face. His eyes were wide with fury and his hands blue with cold.

Before Ahk could help, he heard a loud smash of glass.

"Teddy!" Larry cried as the President jumped out of the van onto the hood and grabbed the old night guard, pulling him up before slamming him against the roof of the van a couple of times and bringing him back to deliver a powerful punch, sending Cecil falling in to the snow, unconscious.

The two other men stared in disbelief at the scene that had just played out.

Ahk stared at the President as he shook. From the cold or just pure rage, Ahk didn't know, but from his posture, he knew that they needed to get Teddy back to museum quickly.

Teddy frowned as he jumped off the hood and turned just as Ahk launched himself on to Teddy's midsection.

"Don't, don't ever do that again! I lost one father, I WILL NOT lose another!" Ahk cried as he

sobbed.

Teddy stood shocked, before wrapping his arms around the boy.

Larry's eyes widened. "How..?" He asked.

Teddy sighed. "Later, my boy."

"You hurt?"

Teddy shrugged. "My leg was twisted when I was pulled off Texas, but nothing major."

Larry frowned as he turned to Cecil. The man had caused so much pain and grief that night, that it was hard to show sympathy as he lay in the snow, with blood dripping from his nose.

"We could say he was drunk driving." Larry suggested.

Ahk, who had finally released Teddy, nodded, wiping his eyes. "But he does not smell of it."

"We'll take care of that. We'll bring the other guards too and then call the police."

Teddy frowned. "We'd better do it now. The sun will be up in a few hours." He said.

Ahk growled. "We should leave him here to freeze in the snow until he is solid enough for us to break his limbs clean."

Teddy and Larry looked at him.

"Too dark?"

NATM

Whilst Teddy stayed with Cecil to make sure he didn't freeze or escape, Ahk and Larry rode back on Rexy to fetch the other guards.

Once there, they were met by Sac and Lewis.

"Where's Teddy? Please, Larry. Is he hurt? What happened?" The Shoshone native asked. "Clark said he was back to himself again."

"He's with Cecil, he's fine. But first-"

"Take me. I need to see him."

Larry sighed in frustration. "Sac, we will, but first we need Gus and Reginald. Where are they?"

"In the office with Attila."

"Bring them and hold them while I call the police." Larry said as he grabbed his phone. After dialing and waiting a moment, someone answered. "Hi, this is Larry Daley, I work at the Museum of Natural History. And I came upon a crash on one of the roads in Central Park. Yes. Great, thanks." As he hung up, Attila arrived with some unconscious night gaurds.

Larry raised an eyebrow.

Attila shrugged. "They fell alseep." He said innocently.

NATM

Ahk, Larry and Clark road back where Teddy was waiting.

"Got to be quick." Larry said as they dragged the other guards near the van. Sirens were soon heard and Teddy, Clark and Ahk ducked into the woods and watched as the police pulled up.

Unfortunately, Cecil awoke as soon as they arrived and in a dizzy state, proceeded to attack Larry and an officer. Quickly cuffing him, Cecil began to explain what happened, but of course the officers didn't believe him.

"Sure, pop, a t-rex. What's say you and your pals tell us more about it at the station, huh?" An officer asked as they put the guards in a car.

After thanking Larry, they left, promising to send a tow truck in the morning for the van.

Larry shivered, realizing that he had not put on a coat, as he walked to where the others were hiding.

"Let's go home." Ahk said as he whistled for Rexy.

Teddy nodded as he jumped onto Texas.

NATM

As they rode back to the museum, worry and guilt began to gnaw at Teddy.

Would the others be able to forgive him? To trust him again?

Would Sac?

His worrying increased when he saw Sac standing on one of the steps to the loading bay.

Carefully, he slid off Texas and faced her.

But Sac was quick to cease his worrying.

Ignoring staring eyes, Sac raced off the steps and into the snow, before leaping into his arms, pressing her lips against his.

Relief swept over Teddy as he held her, returning the kiss.

Once she brought herself back, she took a moment to gaze into his normal sea blue eyes. These eyes were full of love and compassion, never more hate and rage.

Sighing, she hugged him tightly.

Larry, hating to break up their reunion, cleared his throat. "Er, guys? We'd better be getting inside." He said.

As they were walking in, Attila grabbed Teddy into a tight hug, lifting him off the ground.

Once he put him down, Teddy was given a hand shake by Clark before being pulled into a brotherly hug.

"Good to have you back!" He said.

Teddy smiled as Sac looped her arm through his and led him into the museum.

The nervousness Teddy had about him was soon completely gone once he was met by other exhibits. They each shook his hand and some saluted. Sunrise would soon be upon them and so after a quick welcoming back, the exhibits left.

Lewis and Clark said good night before leaving for their exhibit and Attila winked.

Jed and Oct saluted in thanks before driving off.

Soon it was just Sac, Teddy, Larry and Ahk.

"How did you survive that wreck?" Ahk asked.

"Bit of a miracle really. When I realized that the only way to bring Cecil to a stop was permanently stop the van, I reached over and grabbed the wheel."

"We could have lost you." Sac said.

"My dear, had Cecil escaped, we would have never come back to life. And who knows what damages he could have done with that power."

"How'd Cecil survive?" Larry asked.

"I placed myself in front of him. He is an evil man, but I wasn't going to see him killed. I managed to protect him from the worst of it."

"Would you like me to take a look at your leg?" Sac asked.

"No, thank you, my dear. It should be fine."

Larry nodded before turning to the Pharaoh. "Come on, Ahk, I'll help you settled in." Larry said.

"Lawrence." Teddy said.

Larry turned as the President walked towards him. There was slight limp in his step and his uniform was a little ruffled, but otherwise, he looked liked the same Teddy.

"Can I speak with you, lad?"

Larry nodded as Teddy took him to a small hallway.

Silence hung between them before Teddy placed his hands on Larry's shoulder.

"You're not weak, Lawrence. You are one of the strongest, most caring man I've ever met. I fully apologize for my foolish words. I was an idiot. And I am sorry, lad. You're not weak."

Larry whimpered as Teddy grabbed him into a hug.

"I'm sorry.

NATM

Once returning to the lobby, Sac gave the President a new hat, an extra that was in storage and placed one last kiss upon Teddy's cheek before leaving for her own exhibit.

Ahk bowed before racing for his own.

Teddy smiled as he placed his hat upon his head, mounted his horse and drew his sword.

"See you tomorrow, Teddy." Larry said, smiling.

"You shall. Good day, Lawrence." Teddy replied right before the sun rose.


	5. Chapter 5

**arwenishtar: Your prayer has been answered.**

The next night, Larry was patrolling the halls a second time, making everything was secure that no one got out and no one got in.

After the last night's ordeal, the night gaurd had been extra nervous. Nervous that the guards would return a second time, nervous that Teddy would be hurt again. He tried hard to forget the look of hate that shown through the President's eyes.

Despite Teddy's kind words from the night before, Larry couldn't shake the nervous feeling. The feeling he had when he thought he let the President down.

Finally, after making sure the museum was shut tight, he returned to where Teddy's statue stood, proud and strong. The tablet worked it's magic and Teddy took a breath.

"Good evening, Lawrence." Teddy said as he jumped off Texas. He landed awkwardly on his two feet as he grabbed Texas's reigns to steady himself.

Larry frowned. "You all right?"

"Yes, must have jumped off wrong." Teddy said.

Larry raised an eyebrow. "We can have Sac take a look at your leg, if you want...?"

Teddy raised his hand. "Of course not, lad, I'm fine!"

Larry crossed his arms.

"Where's Ahkmenrah? He's usually here by now." The President said, trying to change the subject.

The night guard shrugged. "I don't know, he's probably still up in his exhibit. If you're sure you're good, I'm going to go make sure the African Mammals are locked up." Larry said as he walked off.

Teddy nodded before glancing towards the stairs.

NATM

Ahk was in his exhibit, sitting beside his sarcophagus, his chin resting on his knees which were pulled to his chest. Suddenly, he heard the loud tap of his jackal guardians' mighty staffs.

"Ahk?"

The Pharaoh looked up to see Teddy walking in.

"Good evening, Teddy." Ahk said, standing.

"How are you tonight, lad?"

"I'm fine, are you?" Ahk asked noticing Teddy was favoring his left leg.

"Never better, I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me? I, I want to have a talk."

Ahk nodded as he followed the President.

The halls were quiet, Nicky had announced a volley ball game in the lobby so all the exhibits were either watching or playing so Teddy and Ahk had the halls to themselves without intrusions.

"Lad, I wanted to apologize for my and Cecil's words last night." The President started. "You are not a monster. You never were. Cecil has been corrupted by the power of the tablet since it first came here. And I, have been blinded by fear and stupidity." With that, the President closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. "I hope that one day you can forgive me, son." He said.

Ahk smiled as he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I already have."

Teddy smiled as well as the Pharaoh took him into a tight embrace, surprising the President.

Teddy smiled as he hugged him back and ruffled the curls upon Ahk's head.

The Pharaoh laughed as he pushed his hand away.

Ahk frowned as they started to walk again, noticing that Teddy was going at a slower pace then usual.

"Your leg is bothering you." He remarked.

"Slight bruising is all. Come, I believe that Larry has some coffee in the break room. What do you say to a cup?"

"I have never had it before." Ahk said.

Teddy stopped in his tracks. "Are you serious, lad? Well, we must change that at once!" And so he grabbed Ahk's wrist and dragged him to the break room.

NATM

Ahk smelled the odd aroma that drifted out of the cup as he peered in at the dark liquid. Taking a sip, he scrunched up his face. "Bitter." He said.

Teddy laughed as he passed the milk and sugar.

"Just a few spoonfuls, mind you, don't want it to be too swe- Ahk?! Not that much!" Teddy cried as Ahk poured the whole jar of sugar into his cup.

But before the Pharaoh could take a sip, Teddy swiped it from his hands and poured down the sink.

"Teddy!"

"Lad, had you drank that, you would still be up bouncing come morning." Teddy said as he poured another cup and proceeded to add a little sugar before handing the cup back the Pharaoh.

"Try it now."

Ahk sipped the coffee and smiled. "It is magnificent!"

Teddy laughed. "One day, I shall introduce you to hot chocolate." He said.

NATM

"Only 20 minutes till sunrise!" Larry's voice rang through the intercom.

Ahk sighed as he and Teddy came to his exhibit.

"This is where I wish you good day, son." Teddy said patting the young man's shoulder.

Ahk smiled as he bid Teddy good morning with a bow and headed into his exhibit.

The President sighed as he turned to leave. He was nearly to the staircase when he heard his name.

"Teddy! Teddy!"

Turning, he saw Ahk running towards him.

"What's wrong, lad?"

The Pharaoh came to a stopped and took a breath before speaking. "I wanted to give this to you." He said as he handed a medal of some sort with four symbols embedded upon it.

"These symbols stand for courage, protector, leader and friend." Ahk explained. "And I want you to have it."

"Ahk, I-"

"It is a thank you, for all you do for the museum." Ahk said.

Teddy frowned as Ahk slipped the medal over his head.

"I am proud to be your friend." Ahk said as he took a step back and bowed.

Teddy bowed as well. "Thank you, Ahk, I will treasure it. I'm honored."

Ahk beamed as he said good night and ran back to his exhibit.

Once downstairs, Teddy went to his horse and mounted him before stuffing the medal into his jacket so that it would be safe and out of sight to prying eyes.

"Hey, Teddy, doing all right?" Larry asked as he walked up.

"Hello, Lawrence, quiet night?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, Nicky is packing up the net from the volley ball game." The night gaurd explained.

"Ah, I forgot about that. How was it?"

Larry shuddered. "Attila is a very competitive player." He said.

"I could of told you that." Teddy chuckled. "Good day, Lawrence." He said just before the sun showed it's first light.


End file.
